


Neck Deep

by Anonymous



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Dark fic, F/F, Minor Appearances from the rest of the cast - Freeform, Sexual Assault, The DEO | Department of Extra-Normal Operations, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28490838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Reign returns in the worst manner possible.
Relationships: Samantha "Sam" Arias/Alex Danvers, Samantha Arias/Reign - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 14
Collections: anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

**Metropolis, January 3rd 2021, 6:49 AM PST**   
  
**Arias Household.**

The steam from the shower clouds the mirror, the towel around her body feels heavy this morning, she's sore in the worst ways too. She grabs the towel on the countertop and swipe at the mirror, trying to clear it so she'd be able to do at least part of her make up. It's almost like a horror show. Her neck has bruises, heavy, dark bruises, her throat is the worse, but they go down to her collarbones and around to the nape. "Where does that come from?" Sam reaches for biggest bruise and pushes the pad of her finger on it. 

Pain shoots through her neck and her throat tighten a little, her muscle tense and the whole of her discomfort is now painful and itching. She can feel herself sweating from the intensity of it. She cough once, as breathing becomes slightly uncomfortable while the pain flares up. She leans closer to the mirror to study them from closer and it feels like blood is rushing to her head as she tries frantically to remember how those marks could've appeared. One thing draws her out of this frantic rêverie, her daughter's voice.

"Mom! I need to go to the bathroom, you've been in there for FOREVER!" The teen whines through the door, although mildly annoying in the way to announce it, she's also very right. 

Sam wraps the towel from her hair around her neck, to mask the bruises and leave the bedroom, bumping with Ruby as she rushes in hurriedly. She rushes to her bedroom and closes the door behind her, heading straight to her vanity and ditching her towels, trying to see if there are marks elsewhere.

None, no where but her neck. One look to the left. There's a trace of blood on her pillow, her jaw clenches and she bites down on her lip to try to silence the panicked scream that's building in her stomach. She reaches for her phone, it takes an eternity to find it. (Just a minute).

She finds it on the floor, next to the nightstand. Screen shattered completely, her phone isn't working.

Her heartbeat is so fast, it's throbbing in her throat, at the corner of her eyes and her stomach slowly stir with a vague sense of nausea. She turns back to her vanity, hoping to find the mark vanishing, instead she only finds herself with hateful pulsing red pupil staring back at her.

There's no containing it then, she lunges at the mirror and slams her fist into the reflective surface. She expects no pain, no resistance and finds herself wrong. The image shatter and her hand bleeds, slightly, her eyes reflecting back at her in multiple, erratic angles. 

"Mom?" The distant voice calls from beyond her bedroom door, worry heavy.

Her whole body tense, her muscles all surge to rush the door and with a terrified scream she manages to tear her fading control back into her hands. "Ruby RUN!". She screams, falling to her knee, the pulsing nightmare in her head slowly vanishing.

They both know what those words mean, the door to the house slams shut in an unreasonably loud manner, making all of the window shake and a few ornament fall down the walls. 

* * *

**National City, January 3rd 2021, 7:13AM**

**Department of Extra-Normal Operations**

Alex is, for once, filling the paperwork she needs to do and doing it on time. Too little has happened since the last catastrophe and she's starting to strain to find something valuable to do with her time beside managing a bunch of trigger happy black-ops agent on the best of days. So she files paperwork, with the hopes that this might yield the result she hope to obtain from this.

Her phone rings and she produce it from her pocket, looking at the screen and notices several missed text popping up in the roll at the top of the screen. Typo filled rants. She swipes to take the call and bring the phone to her ear. "Alex Danvers, what can I do for you?"

"Alex! Please, I think she's back! Mom need help." Those are the last word Alex can make out before the all too familiar voice start spewing an incoherent amount of panicked words that the Director of the DEO stops with a firm statement.   
  
"Ruby! I need your address!" She puts her best mom voice on, stern and solid.

Ruby cries the address into the phone.

"Text me the address of where you are and I'll have people pick you up. You'll be safe." Ten minutes later, the address pops up on the text message. As Alex dial the Man Of Steel.

"Clark? I need you specifically, you're closer to the scene. Please. I'll need Lois' help too."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam faces Reign in the darkness and then somewhere much weirder.

**???, January 3rd 2021, 8:02 AM**

**Unknown Location**

She doesn't know when she fell asleep or how it even happened. It's dark, cold and damp around her and even with her eyes open, she can barely make anything up but the vague shape of a jagged wall under her hand. Her breathing is difficult, her bones, her neck hurt and the pain propagate heat in uncomfortable way, clashing with the cold. "Where are you?" she asks, her throat constricting with emotions she can't even name.

Two gleaming red point appear just a few steps before her. She can imagine the devil's own rictus beneath, she's seen it many times in the mirror, in the news, in her nightmares. She steps back when the fear manifest itself. Reign steps out of the darkness, naked as she is, shadows peeling from her like ribbons. A smug shrug and a raise of her arm in theatrical fashion says the words better than her own voice could. _Well I'm here now, what?_

"Leave me alone!" Sam steps forward and the punches goes through, like it was a dream and she loses footing. The falls almost wakes her up, a feeling not unlike the free falling sensation you can experience right before going to sleep, something blue and red comes to mind but the damn ground beneath her becomes more real, fast. 

A hand grabs the back of her neck and shoves her uncomfortably into that floor and shadows falls around her like some kind of covers, memories of Supergirl covering her with her cape returns for a brief moment. "I'm going to take everything away from you." the grip strengthen, pulling Sam's head up and then slams it down into the ground harshly. 

Then it's nothing but pitch black. Quiet, silence, stillness, an abyss of nothing that stretches unknowingly long. This small eternity is broken in a moment by a sharp, intense pain in her arm, her wrist, her shoulder. She's thrust backward, landing on the ground with the ceiling of her bedroom above her. Superman standing tall above her with glowing eyes, her left arm feels entirely disjointed, dislocated, broken. A hard grunt of pain escapes her lips as she clutches her arm. "Is my daughter okay?"

The eyes stop glowing. "It's better I don't tell you anything more, but she's safe." Superman picks her up. "I'm taking you to National City."

"Why did you break my arm?" Sam whines, clutching the messed up limb close to her chest.

"I didn't, you tried to punch me and I was expecting the strength of a Kryptonian. I think your other side did too." The Man of Steel takes flight.

**National City, January 4th 2021, 702 AM**

**Department of Extra-normal Operation.**

She wakes up, for an unknown amount of time, her arm in a sling, in a small bed, in the middle of a cell with a glass wall. Beyond it is an empty room with what seems to be a camera set up. She tries to stand from the bed and her legs are too weak to support her and she falls to her knees, wincing at the pain it produces. "Alex?" She calls. "Alex please!" 

Her pleas garner no immediate response, no movement, no gesture, nothing. The lights shut off, plunging her into darkness. Immediately, on the other side of her reflection in the window, the red eyes appear. The devilish expression in pain. A distant echo instead of the scream it was last time she saw it. _"You left me powerless! I couldn't even resist him! I will destroy you!"_ the echoes fade completely out of existence for the moment as her arm seize randomly, trying to form a fist, sending her to the floor, on her side. Her wincing expression looking back at you.

On the other side of the glass is a strange sight now. Alex but with a black and blue suit that matches Supergirl's new design, complete with the Kryptonian Symbol. "Alex!?"

"Sam!" Alex super-speeds inside of the cell and helps Sam sit up. "Sam, this is a simulation, it's a virtual world from the Obsidian Lenses tech." She hastily explains. "We had to keep you sedated for a while, so she wouldn't try to hurt you on purpose. She tried a few times." Alex speaks in rushed tone.   
  
"I saw her in my head, but I think she's too weak to take over now." Sam leans into Alex's arms.

"We've locked you in the simulation for now, we're trying to see if she's locked into it too if she managed to take over." Alex explains. "And if she is, maybe I can beat her in here with this version of me, maybe."

"Why are you in a hurry?" Sam ask.

"We couldn't risk her getting out to a public outlet or server, so we made our own. It's not entirely stable right now. Two people is a bit much for its limit and now I'm making this three, so if she comes out now, it might be a problem." She explains. "I'll be back as soon as it's safe." Alex vanishes like she arrived as the light returned in full.   
  
Sam attempts to stand from her place on the ground and leave the cell with the door open now, only to find her movement limited, an error message lighting up the air before her. "Error system 1: Inexistent area."


End file.
